Skye's Life
by sah-dovah
Summary: What happens to Skye after the war.
1. Chapter 1

Skye's Life

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA.

* * *

Three months after Skye turned 20, she walked down the aisle with a flowing yellow and orange dress. How Skye was proposed to was unlike any other.

Her boyfriend had traveled all the way to the Air Temple she was supposed to visit and restored everything back to what it was supposed to look like before the Fire Nation attacked. He placed paths of flowers down and at the end of the path, he sat with a surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Skye asked surprised when she found Fire Lord Zuko sitting under one of the willow trees.

Zuko got up and smiled. "You drive me crazy but in a good way." He knelt on one knee and pulled out a yellow necklace with an orange charm and the Fire Lady's red head piece. "I would love it if your crazy, adorable, sassy, kind self would join me in a full and happy life as a married couple." He smiled a kooky smile and kissed her hand.

"Awwww! Zuko! You're making me blush! Of course!" Skye blushed and gave Zuko a huge hug as he tied the necklace on her neck and placed the head piece in her hair.

At 28, Skye had her first baby girl that she and Zuko named Honora.

Yuwhen was born when Skye was 32.

The following year, Skye gave birth to Sya.

At six years of age, Honora learned firebending and was taught by Zuko.

Yuwhen discovered he was an airbender when he tried to get an apple out of a tree.

Skye had her fourth child when she was 36, the baby girl was named Ursa.

When Sya was seven, she trained with Yuwhen and Skye in the graceful way of airbending.

At 42, Terren was born and Honora mastered firebending.

Ursa tried to bend each of the elements but none moved when she focused. She was then declared as a nonbender.

Skye gave birth to Lee Ann at the age of 45.

Terren was an earthbender and one time smashed apart one of the guest houses.

Skye and Zuko's last baby was born when Skye was 47. She gave birth to a baby girl they named Savanna.

At the age of 63, Skye stared at the turtle duck pond and laid down beside the blossom tree. She started to sing one of the old airbender songs as she closed her eyes. "_Time is long for the world but not for the sleeping little one. Years come and go but we hold on tight so we don't let go. Time slips away and before you know it, you're walking into the arms of your fallen people. As you say goodbye, remember what you did and who you are, because you'll need to know when the time comes for you to leave." _Skye's chest fell one last time and she was welcomed into the arms of her people.

Zuko found Skye right after she died and her body was transported to her island in Republic City. She was buried in a sealed tomb and many tears were shed.

A million miles away in the Southern Water Tribe, a smiling baby boy was born. His name was Korro.

* * *

Next will be about each child and how they live and cope with their mother's death.


	2. Chapter 2

Avatar the Last Airbender

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or LoK.

* * *

So far, Honora is 42, Yuwhen is 38, Sya is 37, Ursa is 34, Terren is 28, Lee Ann is 25, and Savanna is 23.

Honora can firebend and has taken over the throne from Zuko who is now 86.

Yuwhen became the councilman for the Air Nomads. (Which there is about a hundred and counting.)

Sya has become the Avatar's airbending master.

Ursa stays with her sister in the Fire Nation as one of Honora's consultants.

Terren's whereabouts are usually unknown but he tends to pop in every once in a while and scare a few of his siblings.

Lee Ann accompanies her father and occasionally writes down the stories of the Great War and of her family and friends.

Savanna is the new prince's wife of the Northern Water Tribe.

Honora is married, lives in the Fire Nation, and has a 20 year old son named Iroh. Honora has black hair and golden eyes. Her occupation is being the Fire Lord.

Iroh is 20 years old and his status is unknown. He has black hair and gold eyes like his mother and grandfather. His occupation is General of the United Forces and Commander of the First Division of the United Forces. Iroh is also a firebender.

Yuwhen is married and has two children. He is an airbender with black hair and light brown eyes. His occupation is representing the Air Nomads as one of Republic City's councilman. He lives on Air Temple Island.

Yuwhen's oldest daughter is Makani. Makani is 13 years old and has blond hair and green eyes. She is an airbender and has no job.

Yuwhen's youngest and second daughter is Kiah. Kiah is eight years old and has light brown eyes and black hair. She is an earthbender like her mother.

Sya lives on Air Temple Island and has black hair and blue eyes. She has four children, is an airbender, and her occupation is to help train Korro and other airbenders.

Aria is Sya's first daughter and bends the element of air. She is dating and works part time at a tea shop. Aria has black hair and green eyes.

Dustin is Sya's second child and is known for being messy. He is 11 years old and has red hair with brown eyes. He also knows how to airbend.

Sya's third child was named after her mother who had died a year earlier. She name is Skye and she is six years old. Skye tends to be very impatient, noisy, and sassy. She has black hair and blue eyes. Skye has just started to practice airbending with her mother and father.

Sya's fourth child isn't born yet.*

Ursa is single with no children and is a nonbender. She has black hair with gold eyes and is one of Honora's consultants and advisers. Ursa lives in the Fire Nation with her sister.

Terren is one of Avatar Skye's most mysterious children. He has brown hair and gold eyes. Terren is an earthbender, is single, no children, and pops in on his siblings from time to time. Like his mother, he causes trouble and likes to mess with people.

Lee Ann is dating and has one kid. Lee Ann is an earthbender with black hair and gray eyes. She travels with her father, Retired Fire Lord Zuko, as a writer/ historian and keeps a watchful eye on her father.

Lee Ann's child is three years old and has black hair and orange eyes. His name is Aidan and his bending is unknown for now.

Savanna is Skye's last child and is married to prince Moab, Chief Tyler's son, and they had one child together that they named Yue. Savanna has brown hair and blue eyes. She is a waterbender.

Yue was named after Moab's deceased aunt. She has brown hair and blue eyes and she is a waterbender.

* * *

So, each child of Avatar Skye plays an important role in my new story, The Legend of Korro. The * by Sya's fourth child is very important. In The Legend of Korro, you, the fans, will have a chance to vote on the gender, name, hair color, eye color, and bending of the child.

/a/ESezo go here to look at pictures of Skye's children and more of the gang.


End file.
